


Feline Fever

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Sometimes, it was a hassle being a darker half of a soul when the said boy had a little more friends than Haou was accustomed to. Minorities were a nuisance, Yubel was superfluous, but the fat animal?He certainly couldn't see a use for that one.Even if it was eyeing him a little weirdly in the absence of his lighter half now.





	Feline Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1h request: 
> 
> Haou deals with a cat and/or cats.

Ridiculous.

Another of the bizarre tasks set at him so… so _casually. _Treated as if he was another young adult in the stereotype of twenty-year-old’s seen as nothing but nuisances.

He wasn’t. _He was the Supreme King. _

Yet what was he doing now? Relaxing his form on the bed of another modern… wherever Jaden decided they were right now. Hotel? Motel? He had no idea. Household, the figure would use.

Dragged out to the modern world and told to ‘wait just a bit’. That _bit _already being too long for the scary unknown reality the king be in.

Not that he would admit he was absolutely clueless, lost, and very much depending on the other’s return, but he’ll be damned if what held his powerful form succumbed to the vulnerability.

Jaden didn’t leave him _entirely _alone anyway. Whether he put two thoughts into it or the small familiar simply choose not to follow him this time was unknown, but alas, the fat cat lazily stayed in the room as he.

What was the name?

“Murrl,”

Haou glanced at it. It was doing some sort of… odd stretch.

“Mrrrwal,”

“…”

It eyed him as he did it.

“…What?”

The king found his voice speaking to it.

_And it spoke back._

“Meeow~”

Another noise and the kitten subtly climbed on top of the bed.

He didn’t like it. Intimacy wasn’t his strong side, even with animals.

Besides, this cat wasn’t _an ordinary cat, _he knew that much.

“I am not Jaden,”

Yet again he spoke to an animal that couldn’t converse. His mind berated him over the silly deed but the cat only argued that with its own sounds.

“Mwwrrrll,”

This time, paws moved further and onto the black clothing. His _lap. _

“No. Begone,”

The king swatted the furry bottom in an awkward attempt of removing himself the feline, but the very uncaring figure only sunk itself deeper in the comfort of the ancient male.

Haou’s face frowned further, hands slowly reaching for the fat animal to lift and remove it in a less gentle try, but once the weighty body was up _enough, _golden eyes saw the stretched claws glued to his rich attire that were holding onto the material with clear intention.

“Let go,”

Cold voice spoke, and finally the voices of mockery from speaking to a _cat _reached light. Of course it didn’t reply. In fact, a part of him argued it _smirked _with its whiskers.

“Off of me,”

Still nothing. The more he pulled, the more claws stuck, and that’s when he saw the fine black attire beginning to rip. Little was choice but to let go.

With a low exhale and mumble, Haou placed the cat back in its place; - on his lap. It seemed happy _enough _for that, and continued its previous position. Wiggling around, making itself comfortable, finding that perfect space on his legs, the small animal finally laid down.

“Meow,”

The swallow of defeat was true and the small feline made sure he felt it. How easily was he losing battles of war in this modern world. It was… humiliating. He couldn’t even make a simple animal obey his command despite commanding troops of men, women and many larger beasts at his disposal.

Another exhale and the male laid down further on the bed, now resting his form and mindlessly glancing at the ceiling at his thoughts.

Supreme King or not, his title was still the same, he just… wasn’t used to the twenty-first century and its disobedient manners. Ruling them all was quite possible should he choose to.

And this cat, too, would be off of his lap if Jaden wouldn’t complain about his dark powers potentially harming the creature.

So he didn’t _lose _their small battle. His victory was just prolonged for another time.

“He is called Pharaoh,”

The male jumped at the sudden and startling, voice.

Not enough to conveniently remove the feline off of him, but enough to meet with whatever spoke to him in the supposedly alone apartment. Some sort of a spirt – a man, hovering above the cat. Dressed in casual attire, he regarded his form with little surprise as _he _held for _him. _

“Don’t worry, Jaden will be here soon. I’m sure he will leave off of you once he’s back,”

Another statement and the blank and alert, expression simply _stared _at the professor. All he received was a kept smile, as if this was completely normal.

Arguably, him living as he was right now with a functioning body wasn’t normal as well, but _a dead spirit rising out his lighter half’s cat _seemed more bizarre even on _his_ standards.

Before any more oddities happened in front of the elder being’s face, keys clicked and the door soon opened, to which the other brunette casually strolled in with needed equipment found.

“Hey, sorry, got lost a bit. It’s hard to navigate around here, everything looks the same,”

The light spoke away with little regard, and indeed as the man had said, the cat lazily jumped off of him to greet the young male, to which Jaden effortlessly petted it.

“You alright?”

His state was questioned; within reason too as the previous events left him with a disturbed gaze and rushing heartbeat, but the king swayed it away.

“Do not take so long in the future,”

The requested was nodded at, and a tiny, subconscious plea of that radiated through their link. The ancient spirit didn’t want to be stuck with chaotic beings alike again.

Jaden was his only guide, and indeed;

The modern world was still scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to req a prompt? Join the Disc. we talk ygo shippy stuff
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/NGCbDjU


End file.
